The Gift of Obedience
by Annaleise Marie
Summary: Dean's been cursed with the "gift" of obedience, a la "Ella Enchanted". Too bad the curse doesn't know the difference between a turn of phrase and a genuine command. [prompt fill] [pwp] [oneshot]


**The Gift of Obedience**  
Annaleise Marie  
_cross-posted from livejournal  
__username: girlgotagun_

**Pairing(s)**: Dean/Sam  
**Full List of Kinks**: oral, curse made them do it, dirty talk  
**WARNING**: dub-con; character acting under the influence of a curse

Originally written for a prompt on the spnkink-meme livejournal community.

X

"Man, fucking fairies. How can something so little be such a giant pain in the ass?" Dean groaned, flopping down into one of the chairs in the motel room he and Sam had just rented for the night. He never wanted to see or hear about another fairy again. Damned trouble-making fluttering bastards.

Sam sat down across from him, pulling out a deck of cards as he chuckled at his older brother's pain. Easy for him, Dean thought. Sam hadn't actually had to go up against those winged jackasses.

"C'mon, man, I'll play you to see who has to go to the laundromat." He shuffled as he spoke.

Dean groaned. "You wouldn't really make me haul all our shit to the laundromat, would you? I'm injured."

"All our shit…" Sam scoffed. "We have like three duffle bags between the two of us. Seriously man, I'm out of underwear."

Dean quirked an eyebrow at him. "Sounds like a personal problem."

"There's no way you have any left, either."

"Nah." Dean sat back and spread his legs, wiggling his brows at Sam. "But I don't mind going without."

Sam stared at him for a second. "Gross, Dean." He finished shuffling and dealt before picking up his cards, studying them with an impassive look on his face.

Dean sighed and picked his own up. He had a pair of sixes, a king of hearts, a ten of spades, and a three of diamonds. Pretty much jack shit. He tossed down all but the sixes. "Give me three."

Sam dealt him three from the top and then tossed down two of his own and replaced them. Dean still only had the pair of sixes and he sat them down, watching the grin spread over his little brother's face.

"Full house." Sam gloated.

Dean groaned. "No, man, c'mon, best two out of three."

Well, Dean won the next hand but lost the second. He demanded best three out of five. Then best four out of six.

"Yeah! Suck my dick, bro!" Sam gloated as he slammed down yet another winning hand.

Dean didn't know what made him do it; wasn't aware of deciding to do it. But suddenly he was getting on his knees in front of his baby brother, his hands traveling up Sam's thighs toward the button and zipper on his jeans.

"Dean!" Sam choked out, clearly as surprised as Dean himself at what was happening. He groaned as Dean's hand cupped him through his jeans, felt his dick twitch at the contact. _Shit_, his brother touching him like this should _not_ be turning him on.

Dean's hands made quick work of his button and zipper and Sam arched his hips to let Dean pull his jeans down to pool around his calves.

"No underwear, Sammy?" his brother asked and Sam hissed as he felt warm breath ghost over his cock.

"Told you… We need to do laundry." His hips twitched, seeking the contact of Dean's mouth on his dick. "Dean…." He choked slightly to try to get the words out. "Suck me."

And then Dean's mouth was on him, swallowing him down and sucking him hard. Sam threw his head back, moaning loudly as he felt the head of his dick hit the back of Dean's throat, his brother swallowing expertly around him. _Shit_… He knew Dean had been with guys before, knew his brother wasn't averse to sex in any form, but if he had known he was _this_ good at it, he'd've tried to get him on his knees a long time ago.

His hips thrust up gently, his hand coming to cup the back of Dean's head, thumb stroking at a hollowed cheek. He felt the outline of his cock through the layer of tissue as Dean bobbed his head up and down and his eyes rolled back in his head, a deep groan escaping his throat.

"Fuck, so good Dean… Your mouth is so fucking hot… Swallow my dick so fucking good—" His words broke off on a strangled yelp as Dean relaxed his throat and took him all the way to the root, his gag reflex fluttering around Sam's dick. "Oh _shit_, Dean!"

He could feel his thighs starting to tremble, his dick twitching as Dean drew back, sucking at just the head as his hand moved to work the rest of the thick length. "Oh, fuck, Dean, I'm gonna cum…" He moaned loudly as Dean only sucked harder at the warning. "Wanna shoot my load deep in your throat. Take me in deep, Dean."

Dean obeyed the command, sliding Sam's thick cock down his throat once more, moaning as he felt Sam twitch and then his little brother was coming with a groan, choking out Dean's name as he shot hot cum down his throat.

When Sam's dick finished pulsing he drew back, the shock of what he had done settling in as his brother looked down at him, a completely blissed-out smile on his face.

Dean flushed, half-angry and half-embarrassed. He blinked at Sam, his mind racing. Then it clicked.

_"Fucking fairies!"_

**The End.  
**_I hope you enjoyed it! :)_


End file.
